Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{2} = 0.5$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times 1 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times 1 = 0.5 $